pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosme
"Precious Happiness <3" Cosme '''is a 13 year old idol who has a career with cosmetics. Outside of PriPara she is often checking out or lending a hand with the cosmetics inside of Prism Stone, or helping out at her parents Salon. She is a Feminine-type idol. Appearance Cosme is a pale-fair skinned girl with vibrant pink-red eyes with very girly, baby-doll lashes. She has long, very light, bright frosted pink hair with hime-style bangs and thick sections of hair that curl to frame the front of her face; while most of her hair is pulled into a pair of twin drills. She seems to possess a natural blush shaped like a heart on each cheek, and even has little gems in her hair. Due to being very youthful in appearance, she appears to be about the same height as Laala, give or take a few inches. If Cosme was doing something sport related or for some reason needs to do something with her hair, she tends to put her twin drills into the same holding piece, but keeps them seperate. While for bed, she actually wraps the pigtails into a shape that resembles an ice cream with a heart top, this way whenever she gets up, she can just release it until her typical style. Cosme usually can be found wearing a pale yellow dress with a white fluffy shawl-neck piece, frilled bracelets with a red gem pair of lips, a pair of heels, and pink translucent sunglasses with a white gem design shaped like lips. She adores pinks and is pretty girly, and enjoys any sort of charm, design, or pattern that resembles cosmetics. In Pri Para, Cosme remains unchanged other then her body changing to fit her age. Personality Cosme is a very flirty and playful type of girl. She is nice, but she has a tendency to be blunt with others if she thinks they are being lazy or careless with their looks; which causes people to assume she may be superficial or narcasstic. But this is actually from her obsession to always see beauty in everything and the desire to make people happy the only way she knows how to. She is always in high-spirits and does not ever seem to lose her temper or stress over anything, because she insists of seeing the silver lining instead; which leads some to actually see her as an older-sister type, although her appearance is actually very innocent and youthful. Relations '''Parents - '''Cosme happens to have a very loving and nice relationship with her parents; due to the fact they also share her passion for makeup. Her father runs a salon, which both she and her mother help out it. Her mother has recently been showing her how to make perfumes. Coords Cosme happens to adore any sort of chic clothing or accessories, which is why she has taken an interest in the Roni Brand. While she does not design coords, she does often think of a brand new accessories that seem to be rabbit or bunny-themed, to resemble a mascot often seen with the brand. Whenever she appears in PriPara or no matter which coord she uses, she gains some sort of accessory to hold her makeups and tools. Songs *Hearts Makeup Making Drama '''Beauty Compact - Cosme starts by opening up her accessory holding her makeup and thrusts her hand up, causing light pink smoke to suddenly appear in the room. Two giant lipsticks appear and shape a giant heart while two mascara wands appear and paint a pair of wings on Cosme's back. She floats into the air and strikes a pose, then the wings vanish causing her to fall onto the heart while mirrors form in the background. Before the Making Drama ends she is shown posing on the heart holding a compact while the mascara wands stream across the screen to form a ribbon border. History Quotes "Any situation can become beautiful again." "Cause, me." - a play on her alternative self name; usually used when she makes an entrance. '' Trivia *Cosme carries around a pink and black object resembling a PriPass that holds makeup and a mirror. **As it resembles her PriParass she has a tendency to get them mixed up. *Cosme's favorite foods include cotton candy, Ramune/Lamune, and shortcake. *Her real, born name is ''Haruka. *Cosme happens to admire Cosmo; although she really hates it when people assume her alternate identity name was copied from Cosmo's own name. Gallery Category:Idols Category:Girls Category:Cosmetics Category:Hair color: Pink Category:Eye Color: Pink Category:No Unit Category:13 Category:Feminine Category:Chrismh